Akhir Senja
by haruno.ren
Summary: walau ini akhirnya, tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu / Si legenda iblis bernama keiran hidup selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dengan kutukan yang ada pada dirinya, kutukan yang membuatnya mati bila bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai
1. chapter 1 : momo?

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto

AKHIR SENJA

BY

 **WARNING!**

Aneh,abal, gaje, typo bertebaran

Summary: _walau ini akhirnya, tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_ / Si legenda iblis bernama keiran hidup selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dengan kutukan yang ada pada dirinya, kutukan yang membuatnya mati bila bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

 _._

Chapter 1 : Momo?

 **SASUKE POV**

" _Keiran, maaf, hanya begini cara agar kau berhenti" kata seorang gadis bersimba darah dengan luka tusuk di dadanya sambil mengusap pipi seorang pria berambut hitam yang menopang tubuh gadis itu._

" _momo, apa yang kau lakukan, kau akan mati" kata pria itu, matanya yang semerah darah berangsur-angsur kembali ke warna aslinya, warna hitam, liquid bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya._

" _mati demi orang yang kucintai itu sepadan" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, tangannya di pipi pria itu perlahan melemah, dan merosot jatuh ke tanah, sang pria meraung-raung, air matanya menetes dengan deras bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun ke muka bumi, dia memeluk gadis itu, merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin mendingin._

" _i- itu nona momo dan iblis itu!" terdengar suara beberapa orang berteriak dari ke jauhan, pria itu tak bergeming, saat seseorang mengacungkan senjata di hadapannya._

" _apa yang kau lakukan pada momo, ahh, a-apa kau membunuhnya, sialan kau!" kata orang itu. sang pria membaringkan gadis yang bernama momo itu perlahan di tanah, lalu bangkit dan menatap segerombolan orang yang ada di depannya._

" _mo-momo, anakku!" teriak seorang wanita tua di tengah gerombolan itu, sambil berlari menuju jasad gadis di depannya._

" _nyonya chiyo, jangan kesana, itu berbahaya" kata seseorang dari gerombolan. " aku tidak peduli!" kata wanita itu sambil berlutut dan memeluk jasad yang ada di depannya, sang iblis mundur perlahan, menjauhi wanita itu._

" _momo, momo, bangun.. ah, luka apa ini, ini luka tusuk, a-apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Aku tau, sebuah kesalahan dia menolongmu tempo lalu seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya._ _ **Aku berdoa pada dewa agar kau merasa sakit bila mencintai seseorang, rasa sakit yang membuatmu ingin mati. RASA SAKIT YANG MENGERIKAN dan kau akan mati dengan cara yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan pada anakku**_ _." Kata wanita itu, sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, seperti orang berdoa._

PYARR….

DEG!

Hah…hah..hah..

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi yang ku alami selama sekitar 200 tahun ini. Rasa perih menjalar di leherku, tepatnya di sebuah tanda 3 tomoe disana, tanda itu muncul setelah aku dikutuk. Kutukan yang membuatku tidak bahagia selama hidupku. Aku menyendekra tubuhku di kepala Kasur, mengelus-elus leherku.

Namaku Keiran sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu,yah, aku sudah hidup selama itu dan selama itu juga, aku sering merubah diriku menjadi seorang anak kecil, lalu masuk ke sebuah panti asuhan, di adopsi dan mendapat sebuah nama dan keluarga. Selama sekitar 200 tahun aku menyembunyikan keberadaanku dengan cara itu, berbaur dengan manusia. Yah, cara ini lebih efektif dari pindah dari hutan ke hutan.

Untuk sekarang, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, aku berada di keluarga lumayan kaya selama 17 tahun terakhir,yah, aku sedikit bersyukur, karna di keluarga sebelumnya tidak sebaik sekarang. Yang tidak berbeda dari ku adalah aku tetap seorang iblis, walau berada di tengah-tengah manusia.

" sasuke- _kun_ , bangun, hari ini hari pertama sekolah" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar kamar, suara ibu angkatku.

" aku sudah bangun" kataku.

" cepat mandi, lalu sarapan" katanya.

 _Sekolah? Cih!_ Kataku dalam hati. Selama 200 tahun aku sudah sekolah di puluhan tempat di negri ini , aku sampai hafal semua materinya dan muak dengan itu. dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarmandi.

Setelah selesai, aku memakai seragamku dan turun menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada anggota keluarga yang menunggu. Aku duduk di kursiku, lalu memakan makanan di depanku dengan tenang.

" hei, Sasuke, umurmu sudah 17 tahun kan? Tidak tertarik mencari pacar,heh?" tanya kakak angkatku, Itachi di sela-sela sarapan.

" tidak" kataku, _aku sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan ini_ kataku dalam hati. _Lagi pula aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dan bahagia dengannya_ kataku dalam hati lagi.

" kenapa, kau menarik, pintar dan tampan walau tidak setampan aku sih" katanya

" aku tidak butuh pacar" kataku.

" heh, jangan bilang kau ingin menjomblo selamanya ya?" katanya

" aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu" kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, hanya butuh sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai. Aku memasuki sekolah, beberapa anak melihatku dengan tatapan kagum, dan aku muak melihatnya. Maksudku, apa tanggapan mereka setelah tau apa aku sebenarnya, apa mereka akan terlihat seperti itu? aku rasa tidak.

Aku memeriksa kelasku di papan pengumuman, setelah menemukan namaku, aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku. aku duduk di bangku paling pojok, dekat jendela, menyangga kepalaku dengan tanganku.

" wah, Sasuke, kita sekelas ya" kata Naruto, bocah kepala durian yang sering mengikutiku dari dulu, aku membencinya, dia seperti kuman bagiku.

Aku hanya menatap sinis padanya, lalu menatap keluar jendela.

" hei, aku dengar ada gadis cantik yang akan masuk kelas kita lo, ahh, aku tidak sabar, menurutmu bagaimana wajahnya?" katanya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

" sedikit lagi kau mendekat, aku akan menyincangmu!" kataku sambil mendelik kepadanya, seketika dia mengambil 1 langkah ke belakang.

" jangan galak beggitu dong sasuke" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya lalu duduk bangku sebelahku.

Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang yang modelnya sama dengannya, tetap saja mendekat walau sudah di usir berkali-kali, menjengkelkan, benar-benar kuman.

" hei, cepat duduk, kelas akan segera di mulai!" _sensei_ berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. semua murid di kelas segera duduk di kursinya sedangkkan aku masih menatap keluar jendela.

" pertama saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian untuk kenaikan kelas kalian, saya perkenalkan diriku, namaku Kakashi saya mengampu pelajaran matematika dan mulai sekarang menjadi wali kelas kalian. Pengumuman selanjutnya, kelas kita mempunyai murid baru. Hei, cepat masuk!" kata Kakashi, seketika kelas menjadi ramai, entahlah, mungkin murib baru itu sudah masuk ke kelas. aku masih tetap melihat keluar jendela.

" Hei, Sasuke.. diam anis sekali, lihatlah!" kata Naruto, sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

" apa, yang kau lakukan!" kataku

" lihat kedepan" katanya, akupun melihat kedepan, sesuai perkataan Naruto, dan alangkah kagetnya aku saat melihat murid baru yang tengah berdiri di depan.

" Namaku Sakura Haruno, Mohon bantuannya" kata murid baru itu.

 _mo-momo, di-dia momo kan?_ Kataku dalam hati saat melihat gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan gadis yang dulu ku cintai itu, hanya saja warna rambutnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin kalau gadis yang ada di depanku adalah reinkarnasi Gadis yang kucintai. Dadaku berdetak kencang, rasa hangat menyelimutiku. _Aku merindukanmu_ kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit menyengat terasa di leherku, rasa sakit itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak, tubuhku bergetar hebat , dan aku terjatuh ke lantai.

" nah, haruno kau bisa duduk di.. astaga, Uchiha ada apa denganmu, hei, cepat ambil tandu dari UKS" terdengar suara Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

Dalam tidurku, aku kembali mengingat masa lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

-TBC-

A/N;

Yo, minnnaaaaa…

Ada ren-chan lagi niii…. Ceritanya ya, ren-chan tu pengen banget bikin genre fantasy, ren-chan pengen tau, gimana sih, bentuk karya ren-chan klo keluar dari zona nyaman. Dan jadilah ff ini. Emng keknya maksain banget ya, ffnya. Cerita ini, murni karya ren-chan lo…

Mungkin agak aneh ya, menurut kalian ff ini di lanjutin gak? Klo lanjut, insya allah bakal bebareengan dengan ff senpai, I love you ( after story) klo menurut kalian jelek dan gak pantes buat di lanjut, ya, bakal ren-chan hapus. Hehe, soalnya ren-chan masih gak percaya diri sama ff yang satu ini.

Oh ya, jangan lupa follow ig ren-chan ya.. Nasywa_puput…

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA….**

arigatou


	2. chapter 2 : masalalu dan cinta pertama

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AKHIR SENJA

BY

 **WARNING!**

Aneh,abal, gaje, typo bertebaran

Summary: _walau ini akhirnya, tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_ / Si legenda iblis bernama keiran hidup selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dengan kutukan yang ada pada dirinya, kutukan yang membuatnya mati bila bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Chapter 2: masa lalu dan cinta pertama (part 1)

 _Andaikan kau tau_

 _Engkau pengisi kekosongan hidupku_

 _Engkau membuatku ceria_

 _Membuat hariku berwarna_

 _Dan_

 _Melihatmu bahagia membuatku semakin bahagia_

 **-Adinda.y.-**

.

.

Dalam tidurku, aku kembali mengingat masa lalu.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

 **KEIRAN POV**

Hah…hah…hah….

 _Sakit…_

Aku berjalan terseok-seok di dalam hutan. tubuhku terluka parah akibat kibasan pedang tentara yang tadi hampir menangkapku. Tapi untuk saja aku membunuh mereka sebelum mereka mengikatku. Aku berhenti di sebuah pohon, menyandarkan diri sejenak sambil melihat ke arah belakang, menerawang dengan kekuatan mataku. _Aman_ kataku dalam hati. Sambil membersihkan katanaku yang berlumuran darah dengan bajuku lalu memasukkannya kedalam sarungnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Aku sampai di sebuah sungai kecil di ujung hutan, di dekatnya terdapat pohon sakura. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di depan pohon tersebut. Aku menarik nafas pelan aku merasakan perlahan kekuaran di mataku menghilang, mungkin mataku sudah kembali ke warna aslinya, _apa aku akan mati disini? Darahku terlalu banyak keluar_ kataku dalam hati, aku menatap lurus ke arah sungai, _tenang sekali, membuatku ngantuk_ kataku dalam hati, mataku perlahan menutup, dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

 _Ke-kenta ada orang di sana…._

 _di-dia terluka nee-chan…_

 _kenta cepat bantu aku bawa dia pulang untuk di obati…_

aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati aku berada di tempat yang tidak ku di bawah pohon sakura, tapi di sebuah ruangan, mirip kamar seseorang. _Siapa yang membawaku kemari_.

GREET…

Pintu kayu di depanku di gesek, seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depanku.

" _nee-chan.._ tuan itu sudah sadar!" anak itu berteriak saat melihatku, beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis berambut perak datang menghampiriku dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

" kau sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekatiku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"dimana aku?" tanyaku padan ya.

" di desa terpencil bernama Ne di sebelah timur ibu kota desa kami memiliki akses buruk menuju ibu kota, aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh di dekat hutan dan membawamu ke rumahku" kata gadis itu. _terpencil? Sepertinya tempat ini cocok untuk persembunyianku_ kataku dalam hati

" dan siapa kau?" tanya ku

" ah, namaku Momo, aku dokter di sini. Yang di sana adik saya Namanya Kenta, dia yang membantu saya untuk membawamu, emm siapa namamu?" katanya

" Keiran" kataku

"ahh, tuan keiran, sekarang silahkan makan makanan ini, aku akan memeriksa luka anda" kata momo memberikan nampan yang berisi makanan di depanku.

Aku memakan makanan yang di berikannya, dan dia membuka perban lukaku.

" lukamu cepat sekali sembuh ya, bagus sekali" katanya sambil membaluri lukaku dengan salep, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan perban baru.

" kau bisa beristirahat disini sampai kau benar-benar pulih. aku permisi dulu" lanjutnya setelah selesai merapikan perbanku.

"terima kasih" kataku.

" sama, beristirahatlah" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar.

 _gadis itu, menarik juga._ Kataku dalam hati, aku memejamkan mataku, dan jatuh tertidur.

" kau membawa seorang pria ke rumah kita?" terdengar suara seorang wanita, suara itu membuatku terbangun. _Mereka membicarakanku?_ Kataku dalam hati

" dia terluka kaa-san, tentu saja aku menolongnya" suara wanita lain menjawabnya

" bagaimana jika orang itu berbahaya momo, belakangan ini kaa-san denga nada iblis kuat yang sedang di buru kerajaan" kata wanita itu.

Deg!

 _Apa aku akan ketahuan?_ kataku dalam hati.

"aku yakin dia orang baik, jangan khawatir kaa-san" kata gadis itu.

" baiklah, terserah padamu" kata wanita itu.

 _Dia tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya, seperti apa reaksinya kalau dia tau aku lah iblis yang sedang di kejar itu ya?_ Kataku dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya saat aku bangun, momo sudah ada di sampingku Bersama adiknyadengan nampan berisi makanan dan obat-obatan.

" selamat pagi, keiran" katanya

" pagi" kataku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku.

" aku akan memeriksamu" katanya lalu membuka perban yang ada di tubuhku.

" bagaimana kau bisa terluka kemarin?" tanya adiknya, kenta kepadaku.

" aku di serang segerombolan preman, saat aku pergi dari ibukota" kataku, tentu saja aku berbohong

" ahh, begitu, kau berasal dari ibu kota? Berarti kau orang kaya ya?" kata kenta.

" aku tidak kaya, aku seorang pengembara, aku tidak punya arah dan tujuan" kataku.

" ohh, begitu, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini, wahh lukamu juga sudah sembuh, cepat sekali" kata Momo.

" aku tidak mau merepotkan" kataku. _Aku tidak mau ada di tengah-tengah manusia untuk waktu yang lebih lama_ kataku dalam hati.

" ayolah, aku selalu ingin punya kakak laki-laki, kei, tinggallah lebih lama lagi, lagi pula aku lihat kau membawa _katana_ , bisa kau ajari aku beberapa gerakan" kata kenta.

" baiklah" kataku mengiyakan.

Setelah itu, aku tinggal di rumah momo. Selama itu, aku membantunya memasak, membantu ibunya bertanam dan mengajari adiknya seni pedang. Sampai, akhirnya rasa benciku menghilang di gantikan dengan rasa nyaman di dekat mereka dan di saat itu juga aku mulai mencintai momo.

" untuk apa kimono itu, mewah sekali" kataku saat melihat sebuah kimono bermotif bunga Sakura tergantung di kamar Momo.

" suatu hari aku akan menikah, dan aku akan mengenakannya. Kimono itu selalu di pakai keluargaku setiap mereka menikah" katanya sambil tersenyum.

" dan akulah yang akan menikahimu" kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

" a-apa maksudmu.." katanya wajahnya memerah.

" suatu hari nanti, aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji" kataku sambil tersenyum.

" jangan lupakan janji mu ya, jika aku menikah dengan orang lain, kau pasti akan menyesal" katanya

" iya-iya" kataku lalu kami berdua tertawa.

Semua ini sempurna, sampai hari itu tiba….

-tbc?

A/N:

YO MINNNNAAAAAAA

Kangen sama aku gakkk? Ya gak lah *plakk*

Gimana gimana? hambar? Aneh? Bingungin? Maafkan yaaaaa…..

oh ya gimana puisi yg ada di atas tadi, bagus gak? itu buatan temen ren-chan loo..

Hari ini kalau gak minggu depan bakal re-upload fict ren-chan yang Sakura tambah chapternya jadi jangan lupa di baca yaaa….

Oh ya, jangan lupa follow ig ren-chan Nasywa_Puput

Jg kalau ada yang mau chat ren-chan (barangkali) add id line ren-chan yaa…

Oke sekian bacotan ren-chan maaf kalau ada salah

REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPAAAAA REN-CHAN TUNGGUU!

arigatou


	3. bukan update

haii... maaff yaa buat yang nungguin cerita Senpai Ilove you sm akhir senja ( sapa jg yang nungguin) hari ini gak bisa up... hari ini ren-chan harus ngerjain tugas ren-chan yang harus di kumpul besok senen jadi... ren-chan bener minta maafff banget yaaa...


	4. chapter3: masalalu dan cinta pertama 2

Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

AKHIR SENJA

By

Haruno.ren

 **WARNING!**

Aneh,abal, gaje, typo bertebaran

Summary: _walau ini akhirnya, tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_ / Si legenda iblis bernama keiran hidup selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dengan kutukan yang ada pada dirinya, kutukan yang membuatnya mati bila bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Chapter 3 : Masa lalu dan Cinta pertama (part 2)

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Walau kau bukanlah manusia sekalipun_

 _Aku tetap akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku_

 _Karna Hanya ada 1 Nama di hatiku_

 _Dan itu adalah namamu_

 _-haruno. ren-_

.

.

Semua ini sempurna, sampai hari itu tiba….

Sore itu, Momo berlari tergesa-gesa kedalam rumah mencariku yang sedang mengajari kenta bela diri.

" Keiran!" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

" ada apa?" tanya ku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" kau bohong padaku, kau bukan pengembara, kenapa aku tidak sadar saat mengobati lukamu sih" katanya sambil menangis, menggenggam kencang sebuah kertas di tangannya.

" ehh ada apa _nee-chan?"_ tanya Kenta.

" kenta masuklah ke dalam, bilang pada _kaa-san_ untuk mengunci pintu, cepat!" kata Momo, Kenta langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

" apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

" Kau, iblis bernama Keiran kan? Aku mendapat poster ini di jalan, semua orang sudah tau tentangmu, kau berbohong pada kami, kau berbohong padaku" kata Momo sambil menangis sesenggukan. Keiran memeluk tubuh Momo yang bergetar karna tangisnya.

" maaf" kataku

" pergilah sekarang, mereka akan segera kesini, cepat pergilah!" kata Momo sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Jika aku pergi, mereka akan menangkapmu" kataku

" Aku tidak peduli, cepat pergi!" katanya.

" kau harus ikut denganku" kataku.

" kenta dan ibuku memerlukanku di sini. Aku tidak bisa pergi, cepat pergi Keiran!" kata Momo.

" Kau akan mati!" kataku

" Aku tahu! Kau harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini Kei, aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak peduli kau manusia atau iblis, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan saat ini aku akan melindungimu! Cepat pergi, atau aku akan menendang bokongmu!" teriak Momo sambil mendorong tubuhku, air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya.

Cup!

Aku mencium keningnya untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Dia membelalakan matanya sambil melihatku.

" pergilah Keiran" katanya sambil tersenyum

" jaga dirimu!" kataku lalu berlari memasuki hutan.

 _Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, aku akan melindungimu_ kataku dalam hati.

Aku bersembunyi di atas pohon di hutan, aku melihat Momo di ikat dengan rantai dan di bawa menaiki sebuah kereta kuda aku mengikuti kereta tersebut sampai ke alun-alun kota, tempat yang biasanya di pakai untuk eksekusi.

" dimana dia?" tanya seorang tentara.

" dia sudah pergi, aku tidak tau di mana dia" kata Momo.

PLAKK…BUKK..

Dia menampar Momo dan memukul perutnya , sampai momo memuntahkan darah. _Kurang ajar!_ Kataku dalam hati sambil menggenggam kuat katana di tanganku.

" aku tanya sekali lagi, sebelum kepalamu terlepas dari badanmu. Dimana Keiran?" kata Tentara itu sambil mengambiil sebuah pedang dari sarung yang ada di pinggangnya , dan mengarahkannya pada Momo.

" aku tidak tau dimana dia" kata Momo. _Baik itu sudah cukup!_ Kataku dalam hati, mataku berubah warna menjadi merah dengan 3 titik tomoe di tengahnya, 2 telinga kucing muncul, dan muncul tato di seluruh tubuhku.

" kau benar-benar ya, Selamat tinggal!" teriak Tentara itu sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

ZRASSS….

Tantara itu terbelah menjadi dua karna terkena kibasan Katanaku. Semua orang yang ada di sana kaget saat melihat kedatanganku termasuk Momo.

KRANG….

Aku memutus ikatan rantai yang ada di tubuh Momo dengan katanaku.

" kenapa kau disini?" tanya Momo.

" Cepat pergi, sejauh yang kau bisa!" kataku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada para Orang-orang yang melihatku.

" akan ku bunuh kalian semua!" teriak ku lalu berlari menghampiri para tantara itu, menghabisi mereka satu persatu, aku di selimuti kegelapan saat itu, kemarahanku membutakanku.

Sampai..

ZRASSSS….

Momo berlari ke depanku saat aku ingin menusuk seorang tantara di depanku, katanaku menembus dadanya, darah mengalir dari lukanya. Aku menarik katanaku dan dia terjatuh. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, yang sudah mulai melemah.

" Keiran, maaf, hanya begini cara agar kau berhenti" katanya sambil mengelus pipiku. Air mataku mengalir beriringan dengan hujan yang turun. Mataku berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semua, berubah menjadi hitam kembali. Tato di tubuhku dan telinga kucingku juga menghilang.

" Kau bodoh, kau akan mati!" kataku.

" mati demi orang yang ku cintai itu sepadan" katanya

DEG!

Tangis ku meledak saat aku merasakan tubuhnya mendingin, tanganya yang tadi ada di pipiku merosot turun, dia sudah pergi. Aku memeluknya lalu meletakkannya di tanah,.

" MOMO!" terdengar suara ibu momo dari jauh, dia berjalan mendekat Bersama dengan gerombolan orang. Aku bangkit lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Ibu momo berlari memeluk anak nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

" momo, momo, bangun.. ah, luka apa ini, ini luka tusuk, a-apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Aku tau, sebuah kesalahan dia menolongmu tempo lalu seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya. **Aku berdoa pada dewa agar kau merasa sakit bila mencintai seseorang, rasa sakit yang membuatmu ingin mati. RASA SAKIT YANG MENGERIKAN dan kau akan mati dengan cara yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan pada anakku**." Katanya, sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, seperti orang berdoa.

aku hanya menatapnya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan momo dan ibunya menuju hutan. Kutukan pertamaku yang menyakitkan, kutukan yang membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, kutukan yang membuatku menutup hatiku rapat-rapat.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **NORMAL POV**

HAH..HAH…HAH…

" Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara Naruto. Sasuke melirikan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

" hm" jawabnya. _Aku di uks ya_ katanya dalam hati

" kau tau, kau sudah pingsan selama 5 jam, 5 JAM!" kata Naruto.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!" kata Sasuke

" Aku menjagamu" kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya

" bilang saja kau ingin membolos kan?" tanya Sasuke.

" hehehe, kau lapar?" tanya nya.

" ya, aku mau ke kantin." Kata Sasuke sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

" kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

" tak apa" kata Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari UKS di ikuti Naruto.

" hei, kau tau, aku sangat kaget saat melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan, wajahmu memerah tau, apa kau punya penyakit atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto.

" tidak" kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badanku melihat ke semua arah.

" ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" tidak ada" jawabnya. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_ katanya dalam hati sambil kembali melangkah.

" hihihihi, sepertinya kau merasakan keberadaanku ya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, KEIRAN" kata seorang lelaki sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman di belakang topeng dewa kematiannya.

-TBC?-

A/N:

Yo minnnnnnaaaaaaaaa

Gomen ya kemaren gak Update…

Gimana menurut kalian? Apakah fict ini jadi aneh? Sebenarnya ren-chan kehabisan ide, tapi emng dasarnya keras kepala ya, inilah hasil dari maksain banget walau gak ada ide maafkan yaa..

menurut kalian mending up lagi apa gak niihh

Sekian dari ren-chan kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA REN-CHAN TUNGGU**

arigatou


	5. PENGUMUMAN

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


End file.
